


influence

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani is a bad influence on Steve
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	influence

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober 2020 day 1 “no, come back.” 
> 
> I am so late getting these posted!

“No, come back!”

Steve is laughing as his arms slip around Noelani’s waist, holding her in place and preventing her from leaving the warm cocoon of the blankets surrounding them. He pulls her against him, her back to his chest, tangling their legs together and burying his face in her hair. She’s laughing too as she squirms against him, her hands closing over his but making no moves to dislodge them. 

“I have to go to work,” she reminds him and he shakes his head, making a “pfft” sound for emphasis.

“Let’s play hooky,” he suggests instead and that stills her, has her turning her head towards him, a frankly amazed expression on her face. 

“ _You’re_ suggesting we play hooky?” Her voice sounds as amazed as her expression. “You? The most avowed workaholic on the island?” 

He can’t exactly argue with her description. Instead he shrugs one shoulder. “It’s your influence on me,” he tells her, enjoying the little noise of surprise she makes as he shifts quickly, moving them so that she’s lying on her back staring up at him while he braces his arms on either side of her body, begins kissing his way down her chest and stomach. “A... very... bad... influence...”

He punctuates each word with a kiss and when he reaches a certain spot that has her arching against him as her fingers thread through his hair, he rather thinks she’s come around to his way of thinking.


End file.
